Amy Rose, the guldara
by fionawatsan202
Summary: My first story about guldara - please tell me if it doesn't work! Amy Rose is a changed woman. Ever since she travelled to the world called Alonoba, she's been acting more than a little strange. Dark magic is out there, and it's searching...


A/N: This is a really random idea that's been sitting in my head for weeks. There'll be a few fan characters but not too many, so don't worry. If you don't like it, tell me right away because I'm not sure if this is a good one or a dud!

_Two weeks and three days back, in the forests outside Robotropolis:_

"AMY! What in hell's name are you DOING?!" Sonic, Knuckles, _everyone_ is screaming.

"You can't possibly use the power of the Emeralds, you don't know how! Amy, they'll destroy you!"

"Put them down and come back, Amy, _please!_"

"Don't!" Cream's wail is so plaintive and pleading I nearly cry. "Don't!"

But none of you know _me._ No, you don't know what I could do to you if you cross me. Sonic, I thought you'd be glad to know I'm finally leaving you alone. I didn't expect you to think I was playing some sort of stupid joke to make you come after me! Oh, all of you, you don't know what a danger I am to you! Please, shut up and leave me alone!

"_SHUT UP!!"_

A long, drawn out and shocked silence, before: "Amy?" Cream whispers.

I take one deep breath and settle my feet firmly into the soft ground. For the last time, I look around Mobius. I take in everything – the trees, the ground, the birds, the sky, all of it. Then I begin.

"_In the name of the Sun and all that makes me guldara,  
__I ask that you take me home.  
__In the name of the stars that shine on my homeland,  
__I ask that you take me there.  
__For the power that is me and the duty that is mine  
__I ask that you take me home.  
__For the family I hold dear and the people that I love,  
__I ask that you take me there._

_Emeralds of Chaos, lend me a hand  
__That I might trouble you no more.  
__Emeralds of Chaos, help me get home  
__To the place where I belong.  
__In the name of the stars and the sun and the moon and the eagles  
__And all that is good and just in the world,  
__Return me, Ami Rosa Savina Nomena Watsan,  
__To my people, my home and my power."_

_Three days ago, back in the forests outside Robotropolis…_

"Honestly, I never knew she had power like that. Hell, I never even knew she didn't come from Mobius." Sonic said vehemently to his best buddy, Tails. They were almost at the clearing where Amy had disappeared, and they couldn't avoid it like they wanted to because it lay on the path to Robotropolis.

"Who would have guessed?" said Tails. "She spent so much time chasing after you that she didn't really talk about her home that much."

"True. But I still don't understand."

They walked in uneasy silence, growing more and more unsettled as they drew closer to the clearing.

"Do you hear that?" Tails whispered, finally.

"What?"

"A sort of… rumbling. Like an earthquake, but I can't feel anything."

"Yeah, I do… Whoa, look at _that!"_

It was what Tails would later describe as "a tornado of fire". It stretched down from the darkening sky to the clearing, and when it touched the ground there was an ear-splitting crash that left Sonic and Tails dazed. The flames created a heat wave that shimmered in the air, but they set nothing ablaze. The lightning that crashed down from the sky seemed only metres away, but struck nothing. The wind, rushing and roaring in their ears, set all the branches waving – but no leaves fell to the ground.

"What the hell?" murmured Sonic, completely gobsmacked. The magic was _real_ – but it wasn't doing anything! Then, he saw a shape slowly coalesce within the swirling vortex of flame. It rose from the ground and stretched its arms towards the sky, incanting in a terribly dark and chilling voice:

"_So have I returned to wreak change upon this world  
__That the system may be turned upside down.  
__Hear me now – those who oppose me, I will destroy!  
__Those who defy me, I will destroy!  
__Those who seek to gain from me, I will destroy!  
__In the name of the stars and the sun and the moon and the eagles,  
__I will have Mobius _my_ way!"_


End file.
